Col. Saturn
Col. Saturn is a character in Cognitive Dissonance, and the second permanent party member. He lives in the northern part of Satralia, and frequently mentions fighting in "Rock War II". He uses a variety of guns in combat, but strangely has no fingers to fire them. Col. Saturn surprisingly has better grammar and uses the typical Mr. Saturn interjections (Boing! Zoom! Ding!) much less often than other Mr. Saturns who appear in the game. His position in The Nowhere Train is the pianist/keyboardist, he uses his nose to play. Moveset Story Col. Saturn makes his first appearance in Chapter 1, rushing out of his home upon seeing Alinivar single-handedly defeat an infected Mr. Saturn dubbed Mr. Sicko. Prior to this, he was in his home, asleep, watching a war film. Col. Saturn recruits Alinivar to help him clear out the Old Lake Tower, it's safe to assume he had procrastinated upon doing it due to a lack of help. Col. Saturn explains the situation to Alinivar who agrees to take up this responsibility. Together they set out to the Old Lake Tower, and eventually take out the guards that prevent the infected Saturns from progressing so that they can move forward. On a higher up floor, they are told by a Saturn in disguise to go to the house on the cliff with a rock in front of it and ask for a floor repair, the password being "Clownshoes". When the two arrive at the location, Zarbol arrives at the location and delivers them the Buzzin' Crowdbuster, and the Unity Star. Now that the Old Lake Tower has been purged, the guard blocking the way to Sataene will now let the player pass. Col. Saturn and Alinivar can approach the first Point of Power, which is the Misplaced Tree. After defeating the enemy guarding the Point of Power, Col. Saturn realizes the Potential of PSI and immediately learns 3 PSI Moves: PSI Quicken α, PSI Atk. Up α, and 4th-D Slip. Col. Saturn is spoken to directly by the Point of Power, it informs him of the mission Alinivar is on. Col. Saturn boldly declares that he is "In 'til the end." Alinivar and Col. Saturn are now destined to approach Sataene, where the issue is that Elmadan, the Mayor of Sataene, has kicked out all of the Mr. Saturns from the city (due to the infection.) The Mr. Saturns, if they are to enter, are required to throw away their ribbons also. The Mr. Saturns are outraged, and they do not remember voting on issue 3.14 (Pi, as some of their signs say). Some Mooks that live in Sataene also show displeasure and resentment at the decision. Alinivar and Col. Saturn take it upon themselves to make Elmadan take back the issue he enforced. Using the Buzzin' Crowdbuster, Alinivar and Col. Saturn can distract the protesters and enter Sataene. Citizens will help you find ways to get to Elmadan, and before you fight Elmadan, he reveals that the voting was rigged and that he would have passed it regardless. The Greyface tells Elmadan that he cannot win if he fights against Alinivar and Col. Saturn due to the prediction of the Apple of Enlightenment, but he challenges them regardless. After Elmadan loses the fight, The Greyface teases Alinivar and Col. Saturn and flees the scene. Later on, a cutscene shows that Elmadan is apologetic and further showcases the idea that he was under the influence of Giegue and lost all his senses. He begs for forgiveness, and it is up to Col. Saturn alone to decide whether or not to forgive Elmadan.Category:Characters